


Обманчивое впечатление

by Jane_Doe



Series: Coffee-AU [2]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humanized, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: Дорис паникует, Ева наблюдает, а Рико просто зашел в гости.
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Coffee-AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Обманчивое впечатление

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Дзихири Като

– Ева, а где Ковальски?

Оторвавшись от микроскопа, Ева во все глаза уставилась на бесшумно появившуюся в лаборатории Дорис. В незатейливом на первый взгляд вопросе было не так всё. И то, что благовоспитанная (слишком благовоспитанная, на вкус Евы) Дорис даже не подумала сперва поздороваться. И сам смысл вопроса: Дорис в жизни не интересовалась местонахождением Ковальски – скорее уж наоборот, это он в свойственной ему неловкой манере вечно искал повод побыть с ней рядом, а Дорис деликатно, но твердо пресекала эти попытки к сближению. И выражение ее лица, на котором отражались тревога и опасение почти на грани страха.

– Что случилось? – резковато спросила Ева, поднимаясь с места.

Эмоциональностью Дорис не отличалась, хотя сложно сказать, была ли она такой от природы или обрела дзен в процессе общения со своим беспокойным братом, которому много лет служила ассистентом. Доктор Френсис Блоухол занимал соседнюю лабораторию, и если сама Ева относилась к своему коллеге вполне ровно (ну высокомерен, ну самомнения хоть отбавляй – среди ученых, особенно талантливых, такое встречается сплошь и рядом), то Ковальски питал к нему неприязнь столь же сильную, как и симпатию к Дорис. Но, в отличие от сестры, Блоухол отвечал Ковальски полной и абсолютной взаимностью.

И если уж вечно спокойная Дорис так разволновалась, значит, случилось что-то из ряда вон.

– Давай, выкладывай, – поторопила ее Ева. – Ковальски ушел за реактивами, может задержаться надолго.

Дорис поманила Еву к двери, через которую только что вошла, и указала пальцем сквозь толстое мутноватое стекло.

– Смотри!

Коридор, часть которого можно было разглядеть изнутри, был безликим до предела – взгляду не за что зацепиться: светлые стены какого-то неопределенного цвета, исцарапанный блеклый линолеум, ряд одинаковых дверей. Единственным ярким пятном выделялась ярко-красная кнопка пожарной тревоги под пластиковым колпаком. Но, проследив в указанном Дорис направлении, Ева с удивлением обнаружила, что теперь в коридоре появилось кое-что поярче. Вернее, кое-кто.

Парень сидел прямо на полу – посторонних, не имеющих хода в лаборатории, в этой части здания не предполагалось, а следовательно, и стульев для них предусмотрено не было. Прислонившись спиной к стене и вытянув длинные ноги, так что они почти полностью перегородили неширокий коридор, посетитель одной рукой приобнимал потрепанный рюкзак, а пальцами другой выстукивал по колену ритм, очевидно, вторя музыке в наушниках, и в такт покачивал головой, отчего куцый рыжий хвостик на затылке то и дело задевал стену.

Ева, сдвинув брови, разглядывала незнакомца примерно с тем же выражением лица, с каким несколькими минутами раньше смотрела в микроскоп: словно перед ней находился очередной образец, который следовало как следует изучить и правильно классифицировать. Образец поддавался классификации неважно. Поношенные берцы и камуфляжные штаны (настоящая военная форма, уже Ева-то разбиралась) совершенно не сочетались с кислотно-оранжевой, под цвет волос, майкой, открывающей яркие татуировки на бугрящихся мышцами мощных плечах, и хипповскими фенечками на запястьях – не говоря уже о легкомысленной прическе, даже отдаленно не напоминающей строгую армейскую стрижку. В целом незнакомец выглядел скорее колоритно, чем устрашающе – во всяком случае, с точки зрения Евы, в чьей не слишком благополучной юности встречалось достаточно личностей с гораздо более сомнительной внешностью.

Но даже если Дорис перепугалась зря, оставалось непонятным, что этот тип здесь забыл. Просто так в их крыло не попадешь, нужен пропуск. Если пришел по делу, и его провел сюда кто-то из сотрудников, то почему сидит в коридоре?

– А вдруг он из этих чокнутых «зеленых», которые громят исследовательские лаборатории? – в тон размышлениям Евы громким шепотом предположила Дорис. – Может, охрану вызвать?

– Но он ничего не громит, – заметила Ева. – Он явно чего-то – или кого-то – ждет.

– Террорист-смертник! Ждет, когда соберется побольше народу, и тогда…

– Побольше – это сколько? – поинтересовалась Ева скептически. – На нашем этаже работает восемь человек максимум, а сейчас и того меньше. Слабовато для теракта. Глупости говоришь.

– Всё равно у меня от него мурашки по коже, – пробормотала Дорис жалобно. – Выглядит как типичный бандит. Еще и шрам этот…

Вслух усомниться в том, что Дорис на своем веку доводилось видеть достаточно бандитов, Ева не успела: из-за угла показался Ковальски с контейнером реактивов в руке. Рыжий «террорист», моментально вскинувшись, расцвел улыбкой и поднялся на ноги, попутно выдернув наушники.

Ева приоткрыла дверь и высунула голову в коридор, а Дорис, очевидно, приободренная присутствием Ковальски, немедленно встала за ее спиной – ей, как более высокой, открывался отличный обзор поверх макушки Евы.

– Рико? – удивился Ковальски, замедляя шаг. – Ты как здесь… случилось что-то?

Ответную реплику, прозвучавшую раскатистым низким рычанием, Ева не разобрала, но у Ковальски, очевидно, такой проблемы не было.

– Нет, не обедал, – отозвался он чуть рассеянно, переводя взгляд на часы. – Еще же только… О.

Ева фыркнула. Ковальски в своем репертуаре.

Рико тем временем щелкнул застежкой рюкзака, и через пару секунд в свободной руке у Ковальски оказались пластиковый контейнер с явно куда более приятным содержимым, чем у того, с которым Ковальски сюда пришел, и металлический термос.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Ковальски с легкой растерянностью. – Останешься?

Отрицательно покачав головой, Рико постучал по циферблату собственных часов, и Ковальски понятливо кивнул.

– Ладно. Я зайду по пути с работы, – сказал он, и когда Рико уже развернулся, собираясь уходить, спохватился: – Подожди. А как ты вообще сюда прошел? Это закрытая зона.

В ответ снова неразборчиво заворчали.

– А, Шелли пропустила. Понятно.

Ева едва не расхохоталась в голос.

Ну конечно. Взбалмошная и немного бестолковая, но добродушная лаборантка Шелли питала слабость к таким как Рико: большим, немногословным и со своеобразной, под стать ее собственной, внешностью. Неудивительно, что этот здоровяк ее обаял. Вот только судя по тому, что Рико притащил Ковальски приготовленный своими руками обед (а на то, что в контейнере – домашняя еда, Ева была готова поставить свою диссертацию), Шелли здесь ничего не светит.

Совсем как Ковальски с Дорис. Хотя…

Ева помахала Дорис, поспешившей вернуться к себе. Той явно было так неловко за разведенную на ровном месте панику, что она даже не поинтересовалась, кто такой Рико. В отличие от любопытной Евы.

– Кто твой новый приятель?

– Флорист. Помнишь, я говорил, что на месте моей любимой кофейни теперь цветочный магазин?

– Так это Рико его владелец? – Ева, пользуясь тем, что Ковальски отвлекся, убирая принесенные реактивы, налила себе кофе из его термоса.

– Ага.

– И он принес тебе обед.

– Ага.

Ева отхлебнула из кружки, и брови ее поползли вверх. Похоже, что теперь уже Дорис ничего не светит с Ковальски. Даже если она передумает.

– Ковальски, оформи своему Рико пропуск, – посоветовала Ева и для наглядности постучала по бейджу на лацкане халата. – Пусть носит на видном месте. Я не сомневаюсь, что он и так пройдет куда угодно, если захочет, но побереги чужие нервы. Дорис его за террориста приняла.

– Пропуск? – переспросил Ковальски озадаченно. – А смысл? Рико ведь уже ушел.

Ева вздохнула. Если она хоть что-то понимает в людях, этот визит – лишь первый из многих. Но до ее напарника, как обычно, слишком туго доходит всё, в чем нельзя поковыряться скальпелем или отверткой.

– Ковальски. Помнишь, я говорила, что у тебя с Дорис ничего не выйдет?

– Какое отношение…

– И оказалась права. А теперь я говорю: сделай пропуск для Рико. И передай ему, чтобы в следующий раз захватил термос побольше. 

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на WTF-2020 для команды Penguins of Madagascar.


End file.
